


Hot Pink and Sparkly

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood, Fluff, Gory fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Lucifer's wings are hot pink and sparkly, and he doesn't give a shit.





	Hot Pink and Sparkly

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Mark Pellegrino saying that Lucifer's wings are pink, because he doesn't give a shit.  
> It's Ducifer, because if you want to make fun of gender norms, Dean is your man.

Lucifer’s wings are hot pink and sparkly, and when Dean Winchester sees them for the first time he laughs. “Dude, your father couldn’t have made them more girly, could he?“  
Lucifer frowns. “I’m an angel, Dean, we don’t even have genders.“

Lucifer’s wings are hot pink and sparkly, and he doesn’t give a shit. But when he rips out his enemies’ hearts and blood splatters on pink feathers, it offends even Dean’s (very manly, of course) sense of aesthetic. As soon as they’re back at the bunker, Dean gets a bucket of warm water and a sponge and sets to washing every drop of crimson away. Lucifer protests at first, but after a while his eyes fall shut and he purrs.  
After Dean is done, Lucifer picks a lose feather from the ground and gives it to the hunter. “Keep it. It’s a gift.“

The feather Dean Winchester wears on a leather string around his neck is hot pink and sparkly, and sometimes the monsters he hunts or other hunters make fun of him because of it. The monsters don’t laugh long, though, that’s hard without a head or a stake in your heart. And with the hunters, Dean just shrugs: “When the devil gives you a gift, you honor it.“  
That shuts them up.

Lucifer’s wings are hot pink and sparkly, but one evening Dean drunkenly decides they’re not girly enough yet. So he picks armfulls of daisies, daffodils and camellias and braids them into the feathers. Lucifer rolls his eyes, but he holds still.

Lucifer’s wings are hot pink and sparkly and over and over adorned with flowers, and when he takes flight that night to crush the skulls of his enemies under his boots, it rains white petals like snow.


End file.
